THE LONG ROAD TO THE HEAVEN
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Gadis polos kecil, bernama Haruno Sakura, dari keluarga bahagia biasa sebelum akhirnya sebuah tragedi menjijikan dan mengerikan satu persatu datang menghampiri hidupnya.  masih kuatkah dia mengenggam karakter polosnya?  atau dia akan hancur lebur?


**The long road to the heaven**

**Wataru Takayama**

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sadness and depression,**

**When you so believe in some one,**

**When you so closed hold her/him in your arms...**

**Even your PARENTS!**

**THEY MIGHT BE HURT YOU BEYOND YOUR FAITH...**

* * *

_Kenapa aku harus berjalan menerobos angin?_

_Padahal ada aliran sungai yang membawaku ke telaga nirwana?_

_Apa aku salah mengutuk petir yang bergaung di angkasa?_

_Padahal ada pitch-pitch dan yodel alami dari gemuruhnya yang memenggal determinasi?_

_Hidup ini telah menyesatkanku kah?_

_Membuatku tersesat dalam norma kosmopolitan, metroseksual, dan kehidupan hedonis?_

_Memenjarakanku kedalam petak tentatif dunia?_

_Menyunat ideologi realismeku?_

_Apa aku kenari kecil yang tersesat di antara angkuhnya gedung-gedung pencakar langit?_

_Apa aku kelelawar yang mual di antara extravaganza sound sistem klub-klub malam?_

_Untuk siapa aku hidup?_

_Diriku?_

_Tuhanku?_

_Atau orang-orang yang mencintaiku?_

_Hingga bulan yang menyilaukan,_

_Menelanjangi gelapnya malam,_

_Atau kelamnya mentari,_

_Yang memblur horizon dengan bayangannya,_

* * *

Aku hanya gadis biasa. Dengan gaun introvet dan make up innocent. Kehidupan kelam dari sehelai kertas karbon. Dari dengungan bising carut-marut keluarga hancur berantakan. Seorang gadis polos yang menelan pahitnya hidup sebelum pernah merasakan manis. Diperkosa kejamnya kenyataan. Dicampakkan keganasan kehidupan. Tertelan kepedihan dan luka hati yang tak tersembuhkan.

Aku mengunyah lagi memoar yang menggores segaris luka menganga. Memutar balikkan langit hidupku. Mengocok perutku untuk memuntahkan seluruh isinya. Membuat tulang-belulangku meleleh dan tersedot tarikan gravitasi. Potongan film dokumenter yang menyakitkan yang pernah kusaksikan. Saat dimana jiwaku benar-benar hancur dan tersapu angin seperti pasir.

Saat sosok itu terbujur kaku bersimbah darah. Saat sebutir pelor menembus dada kirinya. Saat bedil itu tergelayut di tangan yang kukenal, yang kuhormati, yang kusayangi.

Bau amis darah. Wajah murkanya. Wajah kemenangannya. Wajah kebahagiaannya seperti menghabisi musuh terbesarnya. Masihkah dua bola mataku menginterupsi otakku untuk bilang bahwa itu IBUKU? Bahwa ibuku sekejam itu?

Dan masihkah aku mempertanyakan kekejaman ibuku setelah ayahku telah terlebih dahulu menonjokku keras-keras lewat episode-episode nyata menjijikannya dengan wanita lain?

Wanita penggoda dengan ginju merah maroon di bibir besarnya. Rambut blondenya yang lembab. Lingrenya yang tipis membeberkan siluet dadanya. Oh! Menjijikan sekali!

Dan sekarang, kemanakah aku harus menapakkan kaki? Mendaratkan bokong? Merebahkan punggung? Dan memejamkan mata untuk sekedar sekejap istirahat mengembalikan nyawaku lagi ke bumi, ke jasadku yang berjalan gontai tanpa arah, dan ke jantung hatiku yang berhenti bergejolak?

Di pusara muram di sudut taman pemakaman, aku berdoa sambil menjinjing sekantung asa yang tersisa. Dengan sebuket bunga kamboja dan kepulan asap dupa, terlilit maaf tulusku untuknya. Sudah tandas lidah api merah yang membakar jerami sanubari. Tiba lagi fajar yang merongrong selamat pagi setelah purnama merajai malam dinginku yang sepi.

Dan kutundukkan kepalaku. Kubenamkan semua sesal. Kutatap nisan marmer tua dengan goresan nama penidurnya. Bersama ilalang yang mulai semerawut di sekelilingnya. Pusara pucat menyedihkan. Dan air mataku berlinang jatuh ke pipinya.

Tak kuasa lagi aku mengenggam bulan. Tak bisa lagi aku menyalahkannya atas semua pil pahit yang kutelan, atas semua tinta hitam yang tergoreskan, atas semua nanar yang memenuhi kekelaman. Sunyi itu lebih nyaring di kesunyian dan kemarau durjana di padang pasir.

Kulirik dari sudut bingkai mata hexagonal besarku. Kutangkap imaji kelam hotel prodeo dari biji mata jamrudku. Kukais lagi memoarku yang menyakitkan itu. Dan kutahu awan mendung datang bersama kobaran api di semenanjung determinasiku yang membaja. Cintakah lagi ia padaku? Dan kenapa aku lebih remuk karenanya?

_

* * *

_

_I'm a girl who wake up on the night..._

_I'm the stars admirer..._

_But i lived in the peak of sorrow..._

_Where the moon was sunk by my tears..._

_

* * *

_

"Hai, aku Haruno Sakura. Aku tinggal di keluarga kecil yang berkecukupan. Aku mempunyai berjuta mimpi. Ibuku pernah bilang bahwa mimpi itu harus setinggi langit meski aku tak tahu berapa tingginya. Kalau ayahku bilang bahwa mimpi itu yang biasa-biasa saja, karena kebahagiaan yang kita dapatkan adalah saat kita berhasil mewujudkan impian itu. Ayahku takut aku tak sanggup meraih mimpiku. Tapi buatku, mimpi itu adalah semangat. Semangat hidupku. Tujuan hidupku. Tanpa mimpi, aku hanya daun kering yang mengalir mengikuti aliran sungai ke air terjun yang mengerikan."

"Aku hobi sekali menulis. Sejak kecil, ayah dan ibuku membacakan dongeng setiap malam. Karena itulah aku bergairah sekali di dunia kesusastraan ( ribet banget ngomongnya). Tapi, jangan mengecap aku gadis bertalenta. Tulisanku tidak pernah tembus penerbit! Bahkan mading sekolahku pun boro-boro."

"Kan belum tentu semua merpati bisa terbang tinggi...

Hehehe..."

"Perkenalannya sampai sini saja, ya? Besok ada ulangan matematika. Menyeramkan. Dah..."

#tut#

Gadis itu mematikan webcam-nya dan menyimpan video ini di folder pribadinya di komputer jinjing 10 incinya.

w(¡|¡)m

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

.

Maksa sekali.

Oh...

menyakitkan saya untuk menulisnya...

Dengan bumbu ketidak jeniusan kesusastraan saya...

Semoga bisa menangkap bagian pertama saya yang begitu teramat tidak sesuai dengan kaidah penulisan...

Review mau?


End file.
